Surrender sequel to Forbidden Love
by Athena Caruso
Summary: I got a review on forbidden love to write about Fuu and Umi facing their families. So, thus, the first chapter doesn't have much, but it's always something!


Surrender:

a continuation of 'Forbidden Love'

---

    Forbidden love sucked majorly, so I decided to do an ending to it. Someone requested that I make Fuu and Umi go back to Tokyo and face their families...well guess what. They did. Silly magic knights...

     It isn't the same format as F.L. but the _italics_ is the person's (whom which the chap. revolves around...alternates like: Fuu, Umi, Fuu, Umi...you get the point) thoughts. 

---

     Fuu looked out her bedroom window, the morning snow was falling and Christmas was near. Ever since her little interlude with Umi in Cephiro, she had felt different about herself. She didn't know how...or exactly why, but she just did. 

             _I wonder how I'll ever tell mother...or Kuu-san..._

      A sunday morning, it was so boring in the outside world, it almost made Home exciting. Fuu noticed she hadn't talked to Umi lately, maybe she'd fallen out of love with her? Fuu got depressed at the thought, she shook her head and got up off of her bed to get dressed. 

              A monotonous ringing tone sounded. 

           Fuu jumped and ran to the phone, with her blouse unbuttoned and her skirt half-way down her rear exposing  her white underwear. Unfortunately for her, the phone was in the hallway, and had to walk out and get it while getting dressed. 

             She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

            "Fuu-chan? Heya! It's me Umi!"

              "Umi-chan? Hello! We haven't spoken for, god knows how long!"

                "Ha ha! I know, HIgh school's just too hectic!"

             A voice from the other end of the hallway piped up, "FUU! PULL UP YOUR SKIRT!! BUTTON UP YOUR BLOUSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

                  Umi went silent on the other end of the phone.

                Fuu turned crimson and knew exactly what Umi was thinking, "Ah! Umm...I just got up...I was getting dressed!" 

                 Umi let out a sigh of relief, "OHhh, I get it. I thought it was like...Er...nevermind."

               Fuu turned into a red neon sign as she continued to get dressed, "Umi!!!"

                   Umi cracked up. 

                "Umi-chan? Are you busy today?"

                   Umi stopped laughing, "Er, no. Why?" 

                 Fuu felt awkward, "Did...er...you want to go to the....lib..." Library? Umi didn't think libraries were excited! What was she thinking? "Err, I mean...shopping? The mall?"

                      Umi squealed, "I'D LOVE TO! SURE...! ...."

                  Fuu wondered why Umi paused a bit, "What's wrong?"

                      "...When...?"

                  Fuu fell over, "Oh my. Er, h-how about 1:30?"

~~~~

        Fuu sat on the front door step of her house, awaiting Umi's arrival. It was freezing outside and Fuu's nose began to feel...stuffy and her head started to pound...Was she getting sick from being outside in the cold. 

           "ACHOO!!" Fuu sneezed all over herself and the cement steps, "Ewwww...."

               Fuu regretted locking herself out in the cold, maybe she should've brought a warmer jacket. She sneezed again, and she felt tired.

           _Umi-san...where are you...?_

               Fuu leaned against the front door, freezing, getting ill and staring at the falling snow. Her spring jacket wasn't cutting it. All this cold reminded her of Alcyone...

                  Fuu got up off the steps to find that she was a bit shaky, and she stumbled all the way to the front gate. She ended up smacking her head against the gate and passing out...

           CRACK! 

              _Umi..._

~~~~

        "Fuu-chan!"

            Fuu felt a shot of pain travel from her left ankle to her head. 

           "...Who's there?" 

       "FUU! Wake up!!"

               Fuu slowly opened her eyes to see Umi and Kuu looking down at her. She didn't know where she was, she couldn't see. 

          "Fuu! We were so worried about you!!"

             Fuu blinked a bit, "...W...What happened?"

            Kuu practically jumped on Fuu, "What did you think you were doing wearing such a light jacket in the freezing cold?!!?!?" 

           Kuu gestured to a cast on Fuu's left foot, "See?! When you passed out, you cracked and broke you ankle on the gate!" 

              Fuu's legs were too numb to feel the pain. Kuu sighed and left the room, obviously, she didn't want to upset FUu. 

              "...Umi..." Fuu whispered. 

                   Umi approached the bed, "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Thirsty? In need of the washroom?"

                Fuu smiled, "N..nothing...I just..." Fuu lay a weak hand on Umi's making her blush. 

                   "Fuu...maybe we should tell your sister..."

                 Fuu just looked dazed at Umi, as she fell asleep while Umi was talking. 

            Umi looked down at her, "Tired eh...? Hmm..." She went closer to Fuu's ear, "I love you..."

----

     AWwwww....Maybe that warmed FUu-baka up...OK! THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL ARRIVE ON FLIGHT 4 SOON!

 err...don't mind me...

---


End file.
